


Patrick likes to watch

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I lied, It's not 5+1 Things, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness, Will write porn for poutine, gratuitous use of ceiling mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: Patrick closed his eyes during sex.  Lights off, always.Maybe it started because before he got laser eye surgery, he was so myopic he could barely make out facial features from a metre away, and then maybe it felt more respectful to Rachel and his handful of other female partners to not openly gawk at their naked bodies....it turns out, however, that maybe Patrick likes to watch.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 143
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because I wrote Patrick using a cell phone to be able to see, and it just spiralled out of control.

Patrick closed his eyes during sex. Lights off, always. 

Maybe it started because before he got laser eye surgery, he was so myopic he could barely make out facial features from a metre away, and then maybe it felt more respectful to Rachel and his handful of other female partners to not openly gawk at their naked bodies. 

But now, if pressed, Patrick would probably hypothesize it was actually because he needed to concentrate, to focus and not get distracted, simply so he could finish. And even then, it didn’t always work, and then the dark provided some cover from shame. 

Because now, as he watches the head of his cock slip in and out of David’s fist, in the well-lit backroom of their store, he finds his eyes watering from his unwillingness to blink, to miss a moment of David’s grip on his flesh as he strokes him, confidently and firmly, taking him so close to the brink, and then back down again, a few times before a flick of his wrist and pressure in the right spot sends Patrick hurtling over the edge with the most intense orgasm of his life. 

And even as the ripples of pleasure crest over his body, making him shake and shudder, he finds himself willingly seeking eye contact with David, wanting  _ David _ to watch, too. To see what he does to Patrick, how he makes Patrick feel. For not a moment does Patrick feel self-conscious, or like he’s exploiting David with his gaze, and the image of David’s hand on his body, and the way David’s face gave away how affected by Patrick’s orgasm he was, are seared into the historical tome of Significant Moments in Patrick Brewer’s Life. 

Indeed, it turns out, perhaps Patrick likes to watch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick’s eyes follow the path of David’s hands as he unbuttons and untucks Patrick’s shirt, unbuckles his belt, undoes and unzips his jeans, and in one fell swoop, slides the shirt off his shoulders, and his pants down to his ankles. David’s hands move with confidence, without hesitation, and though his skin is unbearably soft, and his touch tender, there is a strength to it that is unmistakably masculine.

David pushes Patrick towards the couch, urging him to sit. He settles on the floor between Patrick’s knees, with his cheek resting on one arm draped over Patrick’s left knee. 

Patrick watches as the fingers of David’s right hand walk up his thigh, teasing under the hem of his boxer briefs, his nails scratching lightly at the pale skin underneath. Patrick watches as those fingers dance across the fabric up over his hip, and a single index finger draws a line up Patrick’s very obvious erection, circling the head, where the fabric is a little damp. 

He watches David’s lips purse together in a happy hum. Those same, soft lips part slightly, and David’s tongue peeks out, pausing on a brief lick of his top lip. Patrick watches as David sits back on his heels, and both hands move to the waistband of Patrick’s boxer briefs. He waits for Patrick to nod, to lift his hips, before sliding them off his legs. 

Patrick watches as David looks. Looks at him like he’s a marvel. Something precious, and sexy. A meal to savour. 

When David’s hand wraps around Patrick’s cock, Patrick notices the contraction of the muscles and the tendons and ligaments move in tandem. He can’t help but reach out and trace the pronounced veins, and it makes David still his hand. 

“You like to watch,” he says. No upward inflection. It’s a fact, not a question. No judgment. Just an observation. 

“Yes,” Patrick whispers.

David tightens his grip, and he starts kissing up the inside of Patrick’s thigh. “Then watch,” he murmurs against Patrick’s skin. 

Patrick watches as David’s lips press affection and acceptance up to his hip crease while his hand strokes tight at the base of Patrick’s cock. His eyes widen as David’s lips encircle the head of his cock. He can feel David’s tongue lap at the underside, where it’s the most sensitive, and even though his hips buck in response, Patrick doesn’t look away. 

David’s hand and mouth work together, pushing Patrick closer and closer to the edge. He fights the urge to throw his head back. Patrick cards his hand through David’s hair and cups his cheek, tilting up David’s chin with his thumb. David’s eyes meet Patrick’s just in time. He wants to look into David’s eyes as he comes, even if for a brief moment before the overwhelming sensations take away his choice. 

He can feel David pull his mouth off his cock, using his hand to lay it gently against his belly. And then a tap on his knee.

He struggles to open his eyes, his vision a bit of a blur. Looking down, he sees David waiting for him. His lips are a little shiny, and there’s a smile teasing at his lips. When Patrick’s eyes lock onto his, David swallows, and the small smile turns into a full on grin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick  _ loves _ this. 

A stolen moment over lunch in the backroom. David pinned against the brick wall. Patrick tucked tight into David’s side, one arm wrapped tight around his waist, his free hand stroking David. Here, Patrick can nuzzle into David’s neck, pressing kisses, and inhaling the muted scent of David’s cologne until it makes him dizzy. Here, he doesn’t miss a single moan or twitch, and he can feel David’s heart beat ratchet up under his lips. 

From this vantage point, he can also watch David’s beautiful face as he comes. 

When David’s orgasm is imminent, his breathing turns to staccato pants, and the only intelligible sound he makes are variations of  _ oh my god _ and  _ Patrick _ . 

There’s the initial choked off gasp. The way David’s lips curl into a small smile, even as his mouth goes slack. Those expressive brows knit closer together, those dazzling coffee-coloured eyes scrunch close, and the tendons in David’s neck strain as his head drops back. His whole face flushes, and it spreads down his neck in patches. 

The aftershocks cause slower gasps, the muscles in David’s face giving away when it’s become too much with a wince. 

Eyes open, now sleepy and affectionate. David’s whole face relaxed, and open, and that brilliant toothy-smile that Patrick can’t look away from.


	4. Chapter 4

David is lying on his stomach, arms folded under his head, which is turned to the left. Patrick can see David’s eyes are closed, his long lashes fanned out on his cheek, and he’s most definitely smiling with the anticipation of what’s to come. 

Patrick sits next to David’s hip. He runs his hand over David’s shoulder, tracing his spine, dipping down the small of his back, and landing at the cleft of his ass. Patrick feels flush, even as a full-body shiver passes through him.

David has carefully arranged a towel under his mid-section, and a nitrile glove, bottle of lube, and two condoms. Patrick laughs. “Two? Ambitious...or contingency planning?”

David opens his eyes and turns his head so he can see Patrick. “Yes,” he smirks, returning to his original position.

Patrick shifts to his knees and pulls the black nitrile glove over his right hand. He loves how sleek it looks and how slender, yet still masculine, his hand appears. Patrick flexes his hand for good measure, before adding a good amount of lube to his index finger. He leans forward and presses a kiss to David’s hip, before his left hand separates David’s cheeks, just enough to expose David’s puckered hole. 

Patrick traces his finger lengthwise down the crack of David’s ass. He watches as David’s hole twitches as his finger ghosts gently over the sensitive skin, and he makes a few more soft swipes just to get the same reaction. He hears David moan into the pillow, a little desperate, but not quite to the point of begging. 

His index finger slips easily inside. He enjoys watching it disappear in and out, and he wishes he could go deeper. He wonders how much David could take, how intimate it would be to find out, and how it would feel to be on the receiving end of these same thoughts.

Patrick pulls out all the way, and adds more lube to his index and middle finger. God, he’d never enjoyed the mess of sex - I mean, add that to the list of things he could enumerate about what he never enjoyed about hetero sex - but holy hell, the glisten of lube on David’s hole, the sound it made as his fingers squelched inside, it was enough to have Patrick hard as a fucking rock. 

He works two fingers in and out of David, enjoying how David’s hips are canting backwards, seeking more, trying to pull Patrick in deeper. The ripple of muscles in David’s ass is nearly mesmerizing as he chases the pleasure of Patrick’s fingers in his ass. 

Patrick knows three fingers are enough. That David would feel ready by the time Patrick has fingered and scissored him with three. But he can’t help but pull all three out, and rather than doff the nitrile glove and don the condom, Patrick adds more lube, and teases at the rim with his pinky tucked in close to his three fingers. 

It makes David gasp, and then still. For a moment, Patrick is worried he’s pushed too far, gone too fast. But David is nodding furiously, shimmying his hips sideways, as Patrick pushes four of his fingers inside. David’s heat is  _ unreal _ and tight, and Patrick does little more than wiggle and rotate his fingers, driving David wild and creating more space for his cock. 

In no time, David is begging. Desperate for Patrick to fill him, push him over the edge, since the last 15 minutes have been such a tease. And who is Patrick to resist when David is looking at him  _ like that _ over his shoulder and those beautiful, pouty lips are pleading for relief?

Patrick slowly pulls out of David, removes the nitrile glove, and opens the condom packet. He unrolls it over his cock, and lines up against David’s hole. Patrick can’t help but tease. David’s body responds with a gasping gape with each pass of Patrick’s erection against his entrance. 

He presses in, inch by inch. The way David’s body swallows him up is  _ incredible _ . David’s rim, stretched around Patrick’s cock. Patrick can’t help but pull all the way out, just to see the way David’s body reacts to the absence. Patrick can see deep inside his boyfriend and for a moment, he imagines coming inside him. No condom. Just filling David with his release, and watching it seep out as they lay pleasure-drunk in bed. 

But for now, Patrick is sheathed. He presses back in, as deep as he can. He grinds his hips against David’s backside, and it thrills him to see David flop his head to the bed, overwhelmed with the sensation. Patrick pulls back, teasing David’s rim with the catch of the head of his cock, and it makes David gasp, several times, in rapid succession. 

Patrick is torn, between watching his cock disappear into David, over and over, and watching David’s reaction. 

In the end, Patrick can’t look away from David’s beautiful face, as he slams into his boyfriend’s body. David has wrapped a hand around his own erection, holding his fist steady, letting Patrick’s thrusts do the work, and when he comes and all of his muscles contract and constrict on Patrick’s cock, Patrick fills the condom, his own hits stuttering against David’s ass. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a 5+1 and now it's a little...out of control. 
> 
> That's the problem with a PWP, I suppose.
> 
> Anyway.

Patrick’s eyes slowly adjust to the low light, revealing the heart-shaped bed draped in red satin sheets, and the gaudy artwork. He lets out a low whistle, and turns to face David. “Wow. What is this room?”

With a growl, David crowds into Patrick’s space, his hands sliding down from Patrick’s shoulders to grip his biceps. His mouth latches onto the side of Patrick’s neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin. Patrick tips forward, moaning into David’s shoulder. He hears a muffled _nuh-uh_ as David’s hand moves from Patrick’s arm, cupping his jaw firmly, tilting it up, up, up, until…

 _Oh_. 

_Oh wow_.

Patrick lets out a slow, shuddering breath as he takes in the reflection above them. David resumes licking, nipping, and kissing along Patrick’s exposed skin, one hand still on Patrick’s jaw with intent, the other now tugging free and undoing Patrick’s shirt. Only once the shirt has dropped to the floor does David let go of Patrick’s face in favour of running his hands over Patrick’s exposed chest and gently directing him to lie on the bed. Dead centre, ensuring his entire body is reflected above them. 

Patrick watches as David’s mouth and hands work their way down his body, the shock of black hair in sharp contrast to Patrick’s pale skin. 

David makes quick, unceremonious work of removing Patrick’s jeans, boxers, and socks, and for the time it takes David to toss them onto a nearby chair, Patrick is fully on display. There’s a flicker of modesty, or embarrassment, or... _something_ that makes him want to look away...but he also had no idea how utterly _wrecked_ he looks after ten minutes under David’s focused attention, and he’s never felt so wanted. He’s never _wanted_ like he does with David. 

Patrick can feel the heat of the flush as he watches it spread across his skin. He can see small marks where David’s teeth had nibbled near his collarbone, and a bruise blossoming on his left pec. The scrape of David’s stubble drives Patrick wild, and he can see the slight abrasion it leaves behind. His cock is erect, crimson with blood flow, hovering above his belly. His balls are taut from tension. 

Patrick makes eye contact with David as he strips down to his boxers, but when David kneels on the bed, he bites his lower lip, shakes his head at Patrick and points up at the mirror. _Fuck_ . Watching is hot. _David wanting_ Patrick to watch is _hotter_. 

Patrick watches as David positions himself between Patrick’s legs, slightly off centre, as to not impede the view. David kisses Patrick’s thigh crease, moving lower until he can mouth gently at Patrick’s balls. One hand grips tight around Patrick’s cock, slowly stroking, twisting a little at the top. Patrick watches as David rests his cheek near the base of his cock, and slowly licking like an ice cream cone that’s about to drip. He knows David is putting on a bit of a show for him, and _fuck_ , he’s not gonna last long at this rate. Especially not when David finally centres himself between the V of Patrick’s legs, perched on his knees, swallowing Patrick’s cock down to the root until his nose bumps against Patrick’s pelvis. 

The sight of David’s back muscles flexing as he bobs up and down. His strong arms bracing on either side of Patrick’s hips. That dark, soft swoop of hair. Patrick is pretty _sure_ he’s never going to not marvel at everything that points to it being a man between his legs. This man, in particular, and the thought makes his stomach do flip flops, distracting him for a second from the tightening coil in his groin. 

David’s mouth and hands work relentlessly in tandem, and soon, Patrick is writhing on the bed. For definitely not the first time, he feels like he should feel silly, squirming and flopping around on satin sheets like a fish out of water, but instead he’s fascinated at the way his body is reacting to David. In the split-second before he comes, Patrick realizes he’s never seen his face as he orgasms, so he forces his eyes to stay open, watching as he gasps, the tendons in his neck straining from the effort. Watches as the muscles in his legs ripple involuntarily, as his hips jerk in one direction, and then another. The wincing expression on his face as David takes him to the edge of too much with some finishing licks. And then the instant his entire body lets go and he sinks, boneless and satisfied into the mattress. 

Patrick finally looks away from the mirror when David slides over his legs, moving up to curl his head on his chest. Patrick wraps his arms tight around David’s shoulders and kisses him fiercely on the forehead. They lie there, their breaths synced and slow, eyes closed for who knows how long. Eventually, Patrick reopens his eyes and looks in the mirror one last time. The heat in his gaze is gone, replaced by something much softer, unfamiliar but not uncomfortable, and it makes him sigh, kiss David’s temple tenderly, and close his eyes once again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this isn't a 5+1. 
> 
> What is this? I don't even know. 
> 
> As long as we're all having fun, here, I suppose. 
> 
> Also, working title for this chapter was "This blowjob is available in described video."

Patrick slides to the floor in front of the couch, bracing his hands on David’s knees. Patrick’s eyes rake over David’s body, from his toned legs, over his well-groomed balls, straining erection, up his treasure trail to his torso, stopping when his gaze locks with David’s. 

He runs his hands up David’s thighs, feeling the split of his quads, following the lines up to the crease above. One hand wraps around David’s cock, while the other is used for balance as Patrick leans in, and licks up from the base to the tip, eliciting a low moan and twitch. He licks a few more times, swirling his tongue around the base and spiralling up just under the head, before he takes David as deep as his can. He bobs a few times, enjoying the hitch each downward pass causes in David’s breath. 

Patrick feels David’s fingers tangle in his hair, and he stills when David tightens his grip. 

“Do you know how good you look with a mouthful of cock?” David purrs, sliding his hand to pet the short hairs at the nape of Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick feels his face flush. 

“Mmm. Of course you don’t, how could you?” 

Patrick strokes near the base of David’s cock, hollowing his cheeks to create suction.

“You wish you could see, don’t you, baby?”

Patrick looks up at David through his long lashes. Without pulling off David, he nods. 

“Close your eyes, Patrick. Let me describe it for you.”

Patrick lets his eyes flutter shut. His mouth follows his hand as he strokes David, varying the strength of his grip. He focuses on keeping a steady rhythm as David keeps talking.

“Perfect Patrick Brewer, MBA. Thriving business owner. Star baseball backfielder. Exemplary community member. But this - “

David inhales sharply.

“This is only for me. Such a sloppy mouth, with those lips stretched on my cock. Fucking _smiling_ while you suck me off. Ah! _God_ , right _there_.”

Patrick feels David’s hand cup his jaw. David’s thumb swipes Patrick’s cheek gently, and Patrick turns until the head of David’s cock is pressing against the elastic skin there. David presses harder, tracing circles over the head of his cock where it’s visible and palpable through Patrick’s cheek, and Patrick hums contentedly. The vibration makes David moan. 

“ _Jesus,_ Patrick. You’re so relaxed. So happy with your mouth full of me. Your strong shoulders - all the tension is gone, except when you -”

Patrick stops stroking in favour of taking David deeper and attempting to swallow around the head of his cock. It doesn’t work, and he gags, needing to immediately pull back. David chuckles softly. 

“...when you do that...and your brow furrows in adorable frustration...yep, _there it is_...as if you can’t understand why you haven’t mastered sucking cock after three months.”

Patrick huffs in mock indignation and doubles down on his efforts with his hands and mouth. 

“Mmm...and then you channel all that perfectionism into... _this_ ... _oh my god, fuck, Patrick…don’t stop that...slow down a bit, just...oh, fuck, ah...ah, holyjesusfuckinggod…”_

Patrick keeps his mouth sealed over David until he’s swallowed as much as he can. He finally opens his eyes, and sits back on his heels. David’s eyes are closed now, and he’s breathing heavy. His lips are curled into a small smile. 

“Be right back,” Patrick whispers into the soft skin of David’s inner thigh. 

In the bathroom, Patrick washes and dries his hands quickly, keen to return to David on the couch. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror on his way back, and is delighted to note a small sheen from David’s come still on his lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think there's one more chapter to come, so then this is what, a 6+1?

Patrick is losing his mind. As he moves through the store, weaving around the displays towards the backroom, he swears he can smell the faint scent of his boyfriend’s cologne. His boyfriend, who definitely texted him a picture an hour ago from the gas station just outside Thornbridge, 45 minutes away. He inhales deeply, second guessing his olfactory capabilities. Yeah, definitely just losing his mind. 

He steps behind the curtain into the darkened backroom and fumbles for the light switch at the base of the lamp on the desk. Pawing around blindly, his hand brushes over an unfamiliar item. Something that was definitely not there the night before, when Patrick tidied up his workspace. 

He finds the switch, turns on the lamp, and there on the desk is a hand-mirror framed in lacquered wood with a stylized rose pyrographed on the handle. Next to it is a fresh muffin from the cafe, and a post-it with David’s messy scrawl. _For tonight. Xoxo._

Well.

Knowing David had passed through their space this morning and that he wasn’t imagining the lingering cologne, Patrick is relieved. However, turning the mirror over in his hand, running his fingers along the smooth edge, he can feel a surge of anticipation south of his belt, and he thinks that maybe just the cause of him losing his mind has changed. How is he going to get through the entire day, alone, when his thoughts are racing and plans are forming faster than he can keep up? _God_. 

Patrick growls in frustration. He adjusts his jeans where they’ve gotten a little tight, lays the mirror face down on the desk, and heads back out to open the store. 

David Rose  
  
**Today** 9:15 AM  
Did you find your present?  
  
I did  
  
and thanks for the muffin  
  
You’re welcome   
  
Just got to Elm Glen, I’ll text when I leave xx  
  
xo  
  


///

David had held up his phone with the camera reversed the first time he penetrated Patrick. It didn’t last long. The angle wasn’t great, and he needed his hand free to thrust, but it had satisfied Patrick’s desire to watch his body do something he’d never done before. 

They’d tried the mirror on the ceiling in the love room, but it was a little too far away, and the only position that really would have worked required Patrick to crane his neck too far to really enjoy either the view or the sensation. 

When David suggested recording themselves, they’d laughed and laughed until the laughter died down and the eye contact between them became too intense and they started scrabbling at each other’s clothes, just the thought of being able to watch themselves fuck too much to bear. Afterwards, they agreed it was hot in principle, but likely not a good move if they wished to remain respected in the community. 

Because he knew Patrick couldn’t watch how he wanted, at every opportunity, David praised Patrick, describing in detail how good he looked on his hands and knees, as David slipped inside him. Or, how the muscles on his back flexed as David fucked into him. Or, the way Patrick’s abdomen clenched and his face went slack, when he was on his back, David folding him in half above him. 

But now, Patrick has his right leg up on the desk in the backroom. David is behind him, with one hand bracing on Patrick’s left shoulder, and the mirror in his right hand. With Patrick’s leg propped up, David’s right hand is free to position the mirror to reflect where their bodies are about to join. 

David had taken his time prepping Patrick, working his fingers in and out, rotating slightly, fingertips reaching as far as they could. By the time David had determined that Patrick was ready, Patrick felt desperate. And now, looking in the mirror, seeing the gape left behind by David’s fingers, that feeling is amplified. 

Patrick reaches between his own legs to steady the base of David’s cock, helping him to line up in the right spot. Patrick lets go when the head starts to press insistently against his body, and he wills himself to relax, wills himself not to look away, as David inches inside. It’s _a lot_ to unpack. Seeing the way his rim stretches to accommodate David as he feels him going deeper and deeper until he’s fully seated. Patrick can’t help but reach back and feel where they’re joined, where it feels like there’s no distinction between where David ends and he begins. 

When he pulls his hand back, David starts moving. He’s used an excess of lube, the way Patrick likes it, and the slick back and forth mesmerizes Patrick as he continues to watch in the mirror. On a particular hard thrust, Patrick’s gaze is jolted and he catches his own eyes. He looks _wrecked_. His eyes are dark, his hair is mussed, and he’s got a smile the likes of which he’s never seen on his face. Patrick stares himself down as David drives into him over and over and he watches as his face contorts and reacts to the way David’s cock is lighting him up inside. 

He sees the way his lips form a small ‘o’ when David grazes his prostate, and how his eyes try to flutter shut when David pulls back out glacially slowly before slamming back into him with force. 

Finally, the urge to come wins out, and Patrick has to look away long enough to adjust his stance slightly, and wrap a hand around his cock. It only takes a dozen or so pulls before he’s coming over his fist, and the way his body tightens and shakes tips David over the edge as his hips stutter against Patrick’s ass. Patrick lowers his right leg, and David drapes himself over Patrick’s back. The cool surface of the mirror presses against Patrick’s thigh. 

They’re still for a moment, trying to catch their breath, when Patrick has an idea. He reaches around, and takes the mirror from David, bringing it up so he can see his face again. He looks happy. Sated. Still wrecked. Over his shoulder, he can see David. Also happy. Fucked out. Equally wrecked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the +1, however you want to do the math.  
> This fic is therefore some approximation of Patrick wanting to watch a certain number of times, and the one time David wanted to watch. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, and all the lovely comments. Y'all make a potato smile.

David’s brow is furrowed in quiet concentration as he works three fingers in and out of Patrick’s ass. But for the occasional hitch in Patrick’s breath, the room is silent, heavy with anticipation.

Once satisfied that Patrick is relaxed, and ready, David sits back on his heels and wipes his hand on the towel underneath him. His eyes rake over Patrick’s body, laid out in front of him, splotches of flush on his pale skin, his erection providing enough tension to suspend his cock above his belly. David’s eyes meet Patrick’s, and the smile that teases at his lips is mirrored back to him. 

He watches as Patrick draws his knees up, making space for David to slide up close. 

David pauses. Bites his lip. Patrick tilts his head to the side questioningly. “Everything ok?” he asks softly. It is, everything really is ok. But David wants...well, this is the first time he’s going to fuck Patrick without a condom, and well, he wants to watch. 

Patrick’s eyes flare with desire when David tells him. With a quick inhale, Patrick sits himself up, and rolls over, settling on his hands and knees. He wiggles his ass invitingly for David, who wastes no time in lining up behind him, an excess of lube coating both Patrick’s ass, and David’s cock. 

David spreads Patrick’s cheeks, brushing his thumb over Patrick’s sensitive rim. Patrick twitches and shimmies against David’s fingers as he traces around Patrick’s entrance, tugging lightly on the edge. David shifts until the head of his cock is pressed against Patrick, applying gentle, but blunt, pressure until Patrick’s body takes him in. 

He watches as his cock slides into his boyfriend, hands still keeping Patrick spread wide. No condom to hold on to, and nothing between them. Skin to skin. 

Fully seated, David drapes himself over Patrick’s back, kissing between his shoulder blades. It feels - 

_ Incredible _ , he whispers, and it makes Patrick moan and push back against David’s body.

David straightens himself up and starts thrusting. Patrick meets him halfway, slamming David’s bare cock into his body. 

David gets lost in Patrick’s tight heat. He can feel every textured detail as he thrusts deeper and as Patrick clenches around him, and the sight of his cock slipping in and out, bare and slick, drives him to thrust harder, faster. 

Patrick balances on one arm, reaching down to stroke himself, but David is too far gone to wait. With a shout of Patrick’s name, the expletive-laced invocation of several deities and a harsh gasp, spasms of pleasure overtake David’s body as he comes inside his boyfriend for the first time. As he rides out the aftershocks, Patrick’s hand stills on his own erection, waiting.

David pulls out, his cock glistening with come, and a little bit dribbles out of Patrick’s ass when the head slips past Patrick’s rim, and holy fuck, that’s way hotter than anything involving bodily fluids has any right to be. 

He taps Patrick’s hip, and Patrick flops onto his back, knees bent, feet flat on the bed. David moves between Patrick’s legs, and wraps one hand around Patrick’s cock. He gets it now - now that he wants to simultaneously watch Patrick’s cock slip in and out of his fist and the come oozing out of his body, and Patrick’s beautiful face as he comes. David feels like he’s going to give himself whiplash as his eyes dart between his fist, Patrick’s ass, and his face. 

Finally, Patrick’s body tenses, he gasps out some approximation of David’s name, and he’s coming, his bucking hips eventually slowing to writhing, as he sinks into the mattress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this one to a very special someone in my life.  
> He's the eggs to my bacon, the maple syrup to my pancakes, the artificial sweetener to my coffee whitener.


End file.
